


I Solemnly Swear

by whazzername



Category: Naruto
Genre: Edging, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whazzername/pseuds/whazzername
Summary: It was that one word, that harsh, guttural expletive spat from Lee’s mouth that made something ignite in the depths of Gaara’s core.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee
Comments: 28
Kudos: 366





	I Solemnly Swear

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much just porn. Because of reasons.

“ _Fuck_!”

The first time Gaara heard Lee swear was in the midst of a particularly intense battle during a joint mission on the outskirts of Fire Country. They had unexpectedly engaged with a group of rogue nin during a routine scout, and were outnumbered with no way of contacting the rest of their team.

Normally, Lee and Gaara would have been a formidable pair, but one of the more powerful nin’s proclivity for water jutsus was dampening the speed of Gaara’s sand, and Lee was having trouble getting close enough for his taijutsu to be of use against the stronger opponents at the center of the fray.

They had just attempted a joint attack, Gaara taking on the outer nin to pave a path for Lee to rush in, but there were just too many of them, and they’d had to pull back. The two were collecting themselves on a sand platform above the flooded ground, both of them breathing hard, when Gaara heard the frustrated word slip out under Lee’s breath.

To an outsider it might have seemed like a normal reaction to their situation, but the sudden curse sounded so foreign coming out of Lee’s mouth that even in the middle of battle, Gaara had been taken aback. Anyone who knew Lee knew that he was polite to the extreme, his speech overly formal and free even from the use of contractions, each word spoken in its full, articulate glory. It was an odd trait, but then again, Lee wasn’t exactly conventional. If someone had told Gaara ten years ago that he would fall in love with a green-spandex-clad, overly enthusiastic Konoha ninja with a bowl cut and eyebrows for days, he would have thought they were insane. But here he was, unable to tear his gaze away from the man beside him. 

It didn’t help that at the moment, battle worn and blazing from the gates, Lee was in his element. Every muscle flexed beneath the fabric of his jumpsuit, tensed and ready to spring at the smallest hint of an attack. A bead of sweat rolled down Lee’s temple, cutting through the dust and dirt, and slicking his black hair to his skin. He was breathing hard, but underneath the expanse of his furrowed eyebrows there was a fire and a focus in Lee’s eyes that made something deep within Gaara burn with a fervor that had taken him a long time to understand.

Gods he was magnificent.

But it was that one word, that harsh, guttural expletive spat from Lee’s mouth that made something ignite in the depths of Gaara’s core. While his rational side quickly dismissed the curse and turned his attention back to their opponents, calculating potential next moves, his visceral side continued to simmer, intoxicated and aroused, keeping the memory just on the edge of his periphery.

Thankfully, backup soon came in the form of Naruto and the rest of Team 7, and their combined efforts were able to make short work of their assailants, allowing them to complete their mission and head back to Konoha. It wasn’t until much later, once they had completed the requisite debriefing and the team went their separate ways to recover, that the memory pushed through the fatigue Gaara should have felt, and roared to the forefront of his mind.

He didn’t let himself act on the simmering in his veins until they were enclosed in the relative privacy of Lee’s bedroom and he could push Lee up against the back of the door, capturing his mouth in a searing kiss.

“Say it again,” Gaara murmured lowly against Lee’s mouth.

“Say what?” Lee asked, seemingly content to be on the receiving end of Gaara’s sudden urge.

“You swore. During the fight earlier.”

“I did?” Lee asked, jerking his head back, eyes wide with concern.

“You did.”

“I must not have been thinking! That was incredibly rude of me!”

“It wasn’t exactly a tea ceremony,” Gaara said, mouthing along Lee’s jaw. “We were being attacked.”

“No!” Lee protested, holding Gaara’s shoulders at length. “I should not have let the heat of the moment affect me like that! I promise I will never say it again, or I will-!“

“I liked it.”

“Gaara!” Lee’s face flushed red. “Foul language should not be encouraged! Gai-sensei always says that profanities are the sign of a weak mind!”

“I don’t want to talk about your sensei right now,” Gaara said, pulling Lee down and capturing his mouth again. He could feel Lee’s pout soften as swiped his tongue against it, Lee’s lips finally parting with a sigh. Lee’s concern over his earlier conduct seemed to disappear as his tongue met Gaara’s eagerly, the lingering adrenaline from a successful fight overpowering his sense of propriety.

Gaara wasn’t quite sure why hearing Lee swear had affected him so intensely. Perhaps it was the fact that Lee had said it so unconsciously, as if the frustration and intensity of the moment had overwhelmed him to the point where it had simply spilled out. It wasn’t like Gaara didn’t swear on occasion himself. He’d picked up some colourful Sunan phrases from Kankurou and Temari that he certainly wished he could use during particularly insufferable council session, although he saved them for uttering under his breath in the privacy of his office. Gaara had certainly let out a curse or two during especially passionate moments in bed when Lee was deep inside him and hitting just the right spot and his mind couldn’t comprehend anything other than how incredibly good it felt.

Gaara pulled Lee towards the bed, breaking the kiss only as they toppled onto the mattress. Gaara quickly claimed Lee’s mouth again as he maneuvered Lee onto his back and straddled his hips, pulling him to sitting as he searched for the invisible zipper at the back of Lee’s jumpsuit. He tugged the zipper down in a single pull as Lee’s fingers worked the buttons of Gaara’s jacket free. Gaara shrugged the garment off and pulled his undershirt over his head, allowing Lee enough just enough time to remove his hand wraps before Gaara pulled his arms free of his jumpsuit and pressed him back into the mattress, the green fabric pooling between their waists.

Gaara buried his face into the crook of Lee’s neck, inhaling the smell of sweat and earth and _Lee_ that had yet to be washed off, once again conjuring the moment on the battlefield that had been tormenting him ever since.

“Shall I make you say it again?” Gaara rumbled against Lee’s ear, sucking a lobe between his lips.

“Nnn,” Lee exhaled. “Is that a challenge?”

Gaara didn’t respond, but took Lee’s hands from where they were gripping his hips and pinned them roughly against the headboard, giving Lee’s neck a sharp bite. Lee sucked in a breath, arching his neck into Gaara’s mouth as it soothed the area, his tongue licking a trail down the cord of Lee’s neck.

Gaara left Lee’s hands secured to the headboard as he moved lower, conjuring strands of sand to twine around Lee’s wrists to prevent any interference. He took his time making his way down the scarred expanse of Lee’s chest, Lee straining against his bonds with a frustrated groan as Gaara slowly circled one of his nipples with the tip of his tongue. Gaara grinned as he felt the press of Lee’s growing erection on the inside of his thigh, grinding down ever so slightly as he flicked his tongue out to graze the hardened bud on Lee’s chest. He took it lightly between his teeth, slowly biting down until Lee’s inhale tapered off into a sharp cry.

Gaara loved the sounds he could draw out of Lee. Back when they were first discovering each other’s bodies, every hoarse groan or sudden intake of breath was practically enough to send Gaara over the edge. Knowing that he was the one making Lee feel so good gave him a sense of power he’d never experienced before, and even now, after years of sleeping together, when he practically knew Lee’s body better than his own, it still sent shockwaves of satisfaction through him.

Lee squirmed as his other nipple was given the same treatment, his hips rocking up against Gaara’s. Gaara slowly began to move lower, dragging Lee’s jumpsuit down as he went, mouthing at the newly exposed skin. He dipped his tongue into Lee’s bellybutton, the taut muscles of Lee’s stomach twitching as Gaara licked at the sweat that had collected there. A dark trail of coarse black hair began just below, and Gaara purposefully deviated around it, sucking a dark mark just underneath Lee’s hip bone before following the sharp _v_ of his abs down.

Lee let out a groan as Gaara slowly peeled his jumpsuit down over his hips, the fabric dragging against his straining erection, and Gaara flicked his gaze up to watch Lee as his hardened cock finally sprung free. A flush had risen on Lee’s face where it was tilted up towards the ceiling, his eyes closed and his mouth fallen open as he let out a shaky breath. Gaara found he had to control his own breathing as he tugged the rest of the jumpsuit down and tossed it aside before sinking down between Lee’s legs.

He sank an open-mouthed kiss against the sensitive skin of Lee’s inner thigh, continuing slowly up to the crease where Lee’s leg met his pelvis, getting just close enough, but intentionally avoiding Lee’s swollen erection.

“Unh…Gaara, please,” Lee groaned, his hips jerking as Gaara pulled back again. A slick glisten of precum had beaded at the tip of Lee’s cock, and Gaara couldn’t help but grin as he hovered his mouth just above it.

“Say it again,” Gaara breathed.

Lee let out a huff of frustration, but shook his head where it was arched back against the pillow.

Gaara chuckled lowly, his breath ghosting against Lee’s cock and causing it to twitch.

“You will.”

His tongue slid out to press against the underside of the head of Lee’s cock, dragging it slowly up to lap at the clear liquid.

“Haaahhhh,” Lee exhaled a groan that sunk into his throat as Gaara’s tongue swirled around the head before gently closing around it. Gaara sucked gently before running the back of his tongue down the ridge on the underside of Lee’s cock and wetly mouthing back up. He took his time, alternating long licks up its length with shallow swallows as he slowly began to take more of Lee’s length into his mouth, until the shaft was slick with saliva and he could feel it brushing against the back of his palate with each bob.

It was a powerful feeling, having such a vulnerable part of Lee in his mouth, and one Gaara never thought he’d enjoy, but hearing Lee’s shaky breaths only encouraged him to continue, his hand wrapping around the base and stroking in time. It had taken a long time for Lee to get over the embarrassment of his body’s natural reaction, but Gaara relished it, the stretch of his jaw around the thick, heavy flesh, the smooth skin sliding under his tongue and filling his throat.

Lee’s hips jerked as Gaara took him in as far as he could, an involuntary reaction that meant his arousal was beginning to peak. Normally Gaara would be more than happy to let Lee fuck his mouth, but today he had other plans. He let another tendril of sand escape from the discarded gourd on the floor, wrapping it around Lee’s upper thighs like a garter and holding him fast to the bed.

“Hahh, please, I’m close…” Lee groaned, trying to buck against the new restraints but unable to get any leverage.

Lee only slipped into contractions when he was overwhelmed, a fact that Gaara had caught onto early and took full advantage of. He increased his pace, pumping the base of Lee’s cock in time with his mouth, firmly dragging his tongue up the underside before taking it fully into the back of his throat.

“Ha-ahhh!” Lee exclaimed, tipping his head back as he sucked in a stuttering breath. “Gaara- aah…I’m gonna…”

Gaara could feel the moment Lee’s muscles tensed, his back arching within the confines of his restraints, and in that split second, Gaara pulled his mouth off Lee’s cock, leaving the slick length engorged and twitching.

“Unh– Gaara!” Lee gasped, jerking his head forward, chest heaving as the muscles in his abdomen spasmed. Gaara couldn’t help but feel a certain sense of achievement as he watched Lee writhe, aroused to the point of orgasm but unable to achieve release.

“Are you sure you don’t want to say it?” Gaara asked smugly, sitting up on his knees as he wiped the saliva from his chin.

Lee breathed heavily for a moment before he managed a stiff shake of his head, despite the tension that still obviously thrummed throughout his body.

“Hmm,” Gaara hummed, a smile curling one side of his mouth.

He could feel Lee watching him, his breathing finally beginning to even out as Gaara finally reached down to remove his own trousers, sliding them down his hips and tossing them to the side. He let out an exhale as his erection bobbed free of its constraints. If anything, Lee’s insistence on remaining polite, even on the cusp of climax, made Gaara’s blood burn even hotter, but he had other plans to tend to.

Reaching over to fumble in the nightstand, Gaara sat back on his heels and slicked his fingers with a copious amount of lube, before tossing the bottle to the side. He allowed himself a few slow strokes of his own cock, letting out a soft groan and closing his eyes momentarily as he finally got some friction on his neglected erection. When he opened his eyes, Lee was staring at him, pupils dilated and cheeks flushed anew, and Gaara kept his gaze as he reached around and slipped his other hand between his ass, rubbing at his entrance before slipping a slick finger inside.

Gaara couldn’t help the soft exhale that came out as his mouth fell open, and he quickly added a second finger, slowly beginning to work himself open. He usually let Lee prepare him, he was always so incredibly gentle and knew just how to crook his fingers to make Gaara see stars, but today he wanted to show Lee just how much he wanted him.

“Gaara,” Lee groaned, as he strained against his restraints again, arms still pinned above his head. “Let me touch you.”

Gaara let out a groan as he scissored his fingers in and out of himself, his eyes half closed as he smiled. “You only have to say the word.”

Lee let his head fall back against the pillow with a frustrated huff, his abandoned cock bobbing dark and engorged against his abdomen. Gaara glanced at it before meeting Lee’s eyes again as he slipped a third finger in with a shaky exhale, stretching himself in preparation. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks as he slowly thrust his fingers in and out, letting his hips rock to meet them until his muscles were soft and relaxed.

Satisfied, Gaara slipped his fingers out and straddled Lee’s hips, picking up the discarded bottle of lube and pouring some into his hand before slicking Lee’s cock with a few firm strokes. Lee let out a groan, letting his head fall back at the friction as he closed his eyes before looking back up at Gaara.

“Come here,” Lee said breathily. “Kiss me.”

Gaara stilled his hand on Lee’s cock, keeping a firm grip as he leaned forward so his lips just barely brushed Lee’s. Lee strained his head up, but Gaara simply smiled and stayed just out of reach, positioning the tip of Lee’s cock at his entrance before ever so slowly pushing back against the tight ring of muscle.

Lee let out a long, throaty groan as Gaara slowly sank down onto his cock, sitting back until he had taken the full length in to its base. The feeling of fullness always overwhelmed Gaara, and he took a moment to compose himself, exhaling slowly until it began to envelop him with a warm, curling satisfaction. He finally opened his eyes to see Lee staring up at him, thinly veiled restraint evident in his gaze as he waited for Gaara to adjust.

Always the gentleman.

Gaara could fix that.

Gaara slowly began to move, raising himself up until Lee’s cock threatened to pop free before sinking back down onto it, inch by inch, the muscles in his thighs flexing. He chased the comfortable burn as Lee’s cock stretched him tight, maintaining an agonizingly slow pace as he watched Lee’s face, watched his jaw slacken and his head tip towards the ceiling, his flush spreading down across his chest.

“Haah, Gaara,” He moaned, and Gaara could feel the twitching of Lee’s hips beneath him as he tried in vain to thrust up, muscles coiled and tight. Deviously, Gaara spread his legs wider on either side of Lee, sinking even deeper onto his cock and leisurely rolling his hips. Lee’s groan rumbled in his throat, and Gaara leaned back until Lee’s cock slid against the bundle of nerves that made Gaara see stars.

He let a soft moan slip out as he rocked against the spot again, raising himself up so Lee’s cock dragged against it before slipping back down. He began to roll his hips faster, his thighs beginning to burn as he rose up again and again, panting and letting out soft noises of pleasure as he rode Lee. He watched Lee from under hooded eyes, sweat beading on his flushed skin as his breath began to hitch.

Gaara could feel his own pleasure beginning to build, his own cock tight and leaking against his abdomen, but he tried to keep his focus on Lee, watching for the right moment when Lee strained his head back against the bed, neck pulled taut as he let out a broken cry just as his pleasure crested.

“Ah- Haaah-!”

In that moment Gaara slipped off with a pant, leaving Lee gasping and crying out as he was once again denied release.

“Gah- Haaah!”

Lee’s cock twitched and spasmed, dark and tight with blood.

“Gaara! Please!” He keened, tossing his head to the side with a shudder, eyes clenched shut and lungs heaving.

Gaara almost felt sorry for him.

But after letting Lee pant for a moment, and getting his own breath back under control, Gaara eased Lee’s cock back inside, reverting back to agonizingly slow rolls of his hips.

“Gods, hahh,” Lee groaned, pressing his face into his bicep where it was stretched over his head. “Gaara!

Gaara began to increase his tempo again, watching Lee squirm and moan as his climax began to build once more. Lee looked utterly undone. His usual sleek hair was in disarray, his skin flushed and beaded with sweat, and his expression almost pained in his pleasure as Gaara took his cock deeper and harder.

Gaara huffed out a groan as he rode Lee, leaning back onto his hands and letting his head fall back and wondering how much longer he could hold back his own release as he heard Lee’s voice break higher.

“Oh gods- Gaara! I’m- Haahh-!”

Gaara slipped off again with a grunt, and Lee convulsed forward, every muscle in his body clenching.

“Hah! Gaara-! _Fuck!”_

In an instant, Gaara released the restraints at Lee’s wrists and thighs, and sank back onto Lee’s cock. Lee’s hips snapped up into Gaara’s tight heat as Lee’s hands gripped Gaara’s hips, pulling him down with each thrust.

Gaara slumped forward, his fingers splayed over Lee’s stomach as the motion angled Lee’s cock just right, pounding against the spot that left Gaara coming with a sudden ferocity that turned his vision white as he cried out, hot, white come splattering across his stomach. A few hard snaps of his hips as Gaara spasmed around him and Lee came roaring over the edge with a shout, emptying his release deep into Gaara with a shudder. 

It took a few moments for Gaara to come back to himself, the intensity of his orgasm leaving him dazed as he collapsed against Lee’s chest, both of them gasping for breath. Lee looked absolutely wrecked, eyes closed and muscles shaking as Gaara looked up at him.

“See,” Gaara panted. “That wasn’t so hard to say was it?”


End file.
